


The Librarians: Come Back Alive, Guardian

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Librarians Fic Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is based on a prompt by an anon on Tumblr. Eve is injured but the junior Librarians still need her help. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Come Back Alive, Guardian

**Come Back Alive, Guardian**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve winced as Flynn applied the iodine-soaked cotton ball onto the large abrasion wound that stretched up the whole of her left arm. She unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand that held hers.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically as he continued dabbing the ball onto the injury.

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse,” she replied. “It could have been worse.”

“It could have! You could have broken something, Eve!” Flynn cried, accidentally pressing onto the broken skin roughly.

“Ow!” she hissed, snatching her arm away. “YOU would have been shot if I hadn’t distracted them!”

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “You’re right,” he said, taking her hand again. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”

Eve squeezed his hand. “It’s fine. Just… I’d rather not jump off the back of any moving trucks for a while,” she chuckled.

Flynn threw the cotton ball in his hand into the waste basket and picked up another from the bedside table, dipping it in iodine solution. “Give me your shoulder,” he said gently.

Suppressing a groan, Eve turned her aching body towards him. As Flynn applied the medication onto her wound, she looked at her reflection in the wardrobe mirror. Sitting half-naked on her bed with only her bra on, she could see the extent of the bruising on her body. Splotches of angry red dotted her skin, the ones on her left side already turning bluish.

A buzz from her phone beside her on the bed pulled her away from the thoughts of how long it would probably take her to get rid of the bruises. She lifted an eyebrow as she read the message that floated on the screen.

“Anything wrong?” Flynn asked as he started applying the gauze and bandages.

“Stone and Ezekiel need my help,” she said, sighing. Their mission to get the crystal skull back from the Brotherhood had hit a snag and Ezekiel had messaged her for help. “Stone’s stuck in a dungeon.”

“I should go. You're in no condition to get out.” Just as he said that, Flynn’s phone chimed.

Eve put her phone back down on the bed and fished his out of his jacket pocket. She read the message and shook her head. "Cassandra needs you to translate some hieroglyphs for her. She says it's important."

"Can it wait?"

Eve clicked the reply button and started to type. Before she could send the message, the phone rang, Cassandra's name written at the top of the screen. Clicking the answer button, she put it on speaker mode and asked, "How urgent is it?"

"Very. Someone's been poisoned and no one can read how to create the antidote. It's in a... bird language or something," Cassandra replied, sounding frantic.

"Language of the birds?" Flynn asked as he tied the two ends of the bandage.

"Yes!"

"How long has the person been poisoned?" Eve asked.

"It's been nearly fifteen minutes. His hand is turning black..."

"Send your location. Flynn will be there in a bit," said Eve.

"Ok," said Cassandra.

The line disconnected just as Flynn was saying, "No, Cassandra, wait!" He looked at Eve, eyes wide with surprise and worry. "Why did you tell her I'm going to her?"

"Because I remember you boasting about how you were the only one who could read the language of the birds," she replied.

"But Eve --"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. She touched his cheek with her uninjured hand and smiled. "Someone needs your help, Librarian. I can handle Stone and Ezekiel, don't worry."

Flynn scrunched his eyebrows together. "You can barely move."

"I've been through worse before. Trust me, I'm fine."

She could see the realisation of her words hit him as his face changed. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay. I'll help you as soon as I can," he said. "I shouldn't take long."

Eve grunted as she stood up, grabbing her shirt from the bed and shrugging it on, wincing with every movement. "And I should get going. Who knows, maybe we'll return to the Library earlier than you and Cassandra."

Flynn gave a short laugh. "For your sake, I hope you do," he said. He pulled her close and gave her a long, toe-curling kiss. "Just remember," he whispered when he pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers. "You might be super but you're not unbreakable."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry." Eve smiled when she felt his eyebrows starting to come together. "I'm their Guardian. We'll be fine."

Flynn chuckled. He stroked her cheek and gave her another kiss. "Come back alive, Guardian."

"I will."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: And day six of fic week is done! This one is slightly OOC but overprotective!Flynn has his moments. Took me a while to write this because it's really tiring to write continuously one day after the other but yay, I did it! I hope you enjoyed it though! Leave a note either way. Also, thank you, anon, for the prompt! I hope this was what you wanted! And to all, thanks for reading!


End file.
